Kelebihan Seorang Tanaka Ryuunosuke
by Furaa
Summary: Drabble mengenai alasan seorang Shimizu Kyoko memilih Tanaka Ryuunosuke sebagai pacar. /"Emang gak ada yang lain Nak?" / "Tapi Ma, dia punya kelebihan baik ke semua orang"/ Mengandung spoiler/


Ryuu itu sebenarnya lelaki yang amat kuat ̶ atau ia lebih senang memakai kata _setronk_ ̶ . Dirinya sudah biasa menerima tatapan yang seolah bisa berkata _'yang benar saja!?'_ semenjak Kyoko mengenalkan Ryuu sebagai kekasihnya. Bahkan saat seluruh anggota Karasuno menatapnya dengan tak percaya dan beberapa disertai sedikit kebencian karena merasa tertikung, hal tersebut tak menggoyahkan kepercayaan diri seorang Tanaka Ryuunosuke sebagai _uhuk_calonsuam_uhuk_ pacar dari Kyoko Shimizu. Tapi, kalau tatapan itu berasal dari calon mertua, rasanya hati Ryuu sakit tapi tak berdarah.

"Ma, beneran ini pacar aku" Kyoko menjawab pertanyaan sang Ibu sebelumnya yaitu "Beneran ini pacar kamu?". Mendengar jawaban Kyoko yang diucapkan dengan nada pasti justru membuat ibunda tercinta melepas sapu yang dipegangnya lalu mematung ditempat dengan mulut yang megap-megap ala ikan yang baru saja terdampar didarat.

"Udah mending kamu tenangin Mama kamu dulu" Ryuu berujar pada Kyoko memahami betapa shock ibunya.

Namun disaat mantan manager Karasuno itu akan mendudukkan ibunya di kursi terdekat, sang ibu berbisik "Emang gak ada yang lain Nak?".

* * *

**Kelebihan Seorang Tanaka Ryuunosuke**

**Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate**

**Warn : Berisi spoiler (untuk yang tidak mengikuti manganya), mungkin agak OOC, typo, humor receh dan kekurangan lainnya. So, don't like don't read.**

* * *

Baik Ryuu maupun Ibunda Shimizu sekarang sedang menenangkan diri masing-masing. Ibunda Shimizu menenangkan diri karena tak menyangka pacar putrinya sangat diluar nalar, Sedangkan Ryuu menenagkan dirinya karena tertohok bisikan (niatnya sih begitu namun terdengar jelas oleh Ryuu) ibunda Shimizu yaitu "Emang gak ada yang lain Nak?" tersirat makna Ryuu gak ada pantasnya untuk putri tercinta.

Sedari pagi, Ibunda Shimizu menampakkan wajah _shining shimmerling and splendid_ karena sang putri untuk pertama kalinya akan mengenalkan _uhuk_calonsuami_uhuk _pacar. Namun saat si pacar dikenalkan wajah wanita tua yang dipanggil Mama oleh Shimizu justru menjadi pucat pasi. Kini dirinya mengerti apa itu _'Tiada yang mustahil bagi Tuhan'_.

"Nih Ma, minum dulu" Shimizu memberi ibunya gelas berisi air putih. "Ma" sapaan dari putri sangggup membuat wanita paruh baya itu menolehkan wajah ke arah Shimizu. "Aku tahu mungkin dari penampilan Ryuu itu tidak sesuai ekspetasi Mama" Shimizu mulai menjelaskan.

_Sebenarnya gak cuma tidak sesuai ekspetasi, tapi juga dibawah standar._ Sang Ibu menjawab dalam hati.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu melanjutkan "Tapi Ma, dia punya kelebihan baik ke semua orang" sekarang putri semata wayangnya yang sedang mengalami _'Cinta itu buta'_ menerawang kemudian berujar kembali "Buat apa punya pacar ganteng kalau gak baik. Iya kan Ma?"

**xxx**

"Jadi gitu deh _jeng_. Anak saya lebih pilih cowok baik walau gak ganteng dibanding cowok ganteng tapi gak baik" ibu dari Shimizu Kyoko menjelaskan alasan anaknya memilih Ryuu didepan ibu-ibu arisan sekompleks yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala secara bersamaan.

"Iya sih _jeng_, walau ganteng tapi gak baik, mending gak usah dipilih. Nanti kalau bangun rumah tangga malah KDRT lagi" salah satu ibu menanggapi.

"Liat deh _jeng_. Calon mantuku suka bantu-bantu disini". Ibunda Shimizu sekarang menunjuk Tanaka yang sedang membersihkan beberapa alat makan bekas ibu-ibu arisan, bermaksud untuk memamerkan kebaikan calon mantunya.

"Kyoko pinter banget ya pilih pasangan"

"Iya yah"

"Seneng deh punya calon mantu yang rajin bantu-bantu"

Kemudian ibu-ibu lain ikut mengatakan segala pujian yang membuat Ibunda Kyoko tersenyum. Ternyata ada yang bisa dibanggkan dari seorang Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Tapi, aksi lempar pujian tersebut tak berlangsung lama dikarenakan salah satu ibu nyeletuk "Kalau cari pacar buat bantu-bantu, kenapa gak cari pembantu aja _jeng_?"

* * *

Selesai dengan nistanya 😊

Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk melampiaskan kekagetan saya atas dipilihnya Ryuu sebagai pendamping hidup mbak gagak cantik ..

Maapkeun aku terlalu menyiksa Tanaka di ff ini.

Jadi akhir kata, bersedia untuk kritik saran?


End file.
